Disturbing Revelation
by Raze Flyn
Summary: amendsverse  Tony and Steve are contacted by Madelyne Pryor and informed of the existence of Never Land. Pre House of M AU.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel just borrowing it for my own and hopefully the amusement of other fans.

This is the first fic in my Amends verse of interconnected fics.

Contains: Mention of a concentration camp.

Disturbing Revelation

"You wanted to see me Tony," He asked having been surprised at the message from his friend that he needed to see him urgently. He immediately became suspicious when he say Tony's face fall. "What's the matter?"

"You're the one who asked to see me," Tony said clearly confused. "I got a phone call from you last night insisting that we meet today." He remembered it as Tony leaving him a message so he immediately pulled his shield off his back. Tony was also reacting quickly pulling out one of his gauntlets and slipping it on.

"No need to hostile gentlemen," A female voice said. "I am sorry for the deception but I needed to speak with you both about an urgent matter." He turned to see a familiar red headed woman standing there dressed in black leather.

"Jean Grey Summers alive again," Tony said with a bit of forced humor. "I thought I'd taken precautions against mental tricks but I guess the stories about your powers are true." He looked closer at the woman and realized Tony was wrong. It wasn't the recently deceased X-man.

"Sorry Mr. Stark but your wrong I'm not Jean I'm the clone Madelyne Pryor." She said with a hint of a smile. "I've been watching the world as a ghost on the Astral plane ever since my second death so I easily saw how to disable your anti telepathy tech." Her face then grew grave. "That is why I arranged this meeting I need your help."

"How can we help," He said hearing Tony snort behind him. He knew that Tony was also remembering the incident with the demons that according to Hank's confidential Avengers report this woman had been mixed up in.

"I need the two of you and your fellow Avengers to save the mutant prisoners of Neverland." Suddenly he found himself standing in the middle of a familiar nightmare as he saw mutants in what was obviously a concentration camp. He could hear Tony saying something but he was flashing back to the past seeing the same nightmare repeated again was too much. The world returned to normal and he was still in Tony's office. "I apologize for showing you that way but you have to understand the reality." She looked sad. "I cannot have you believing the lie the current Weapon X program is feeding the public about Neverland jut being a prison for criminal mutants."

He had his own misgivings when the new Weapon X had shown up but hadn't had a chance to investigate yet. If what she'd shown him was true then he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life for not looking into them sooner. "Why tell us why not go to the X-men?" Tony asked sounding shaken himself.

"Two reasons Mr. Stark first Weapon X is watching the X-men closely and would be prepared before the X-men even believed me and more importantly it needs to be human super heroes who save the prisoners." She looked right at him then. "I'm sure Captain America can imagine what will happen if Mutants have to save themselves from a government allied organization's concentration camp." He could picture it easily, the war Magneto always wanted would happen then. "However, The Avengers a government sanctioned team exposing the corruption and saving the innocent will do a lot to keep the anger over Neverland's very existence from sparking a war neither humans nor mutants can afford."

He glanced at Tony and knew that Tony was already thinking of how they could confirm or deny the woman's story. "I have left you all the proof you need to find out the truth on your system in a file that only your secure password can open." She said drawing his attention back to her. "I will be going now as I have much to do."

"Wait," he found himself saying. "I have to ask why are you doing this?" He was curious Beast's report had painted a picture of a woman driven mad by the fact she was a clone not someone out to prevent a war.

"Because Captain, I do not know how long I have before the power that has restored me is taken back to it's rightful owner and I want to make amends while I can." She said and he got the impression that she was mostly telling the truth but holding something back. "I hope to hear of you liberating Neverland soon." After that she was gone as if she'd never been there. He glanced over at Tony who was already opening the file.

"We need to get to work," Tony said grimly and he nodded and walked over to see what information she'd left and making a list of who in the government he could call on to help with this if it turned out to be true.

The End


End file.
